This is an extension of the previous study, protocol 76l. If no toxicity is shown in that study, patients will receive a minimum of 12 week additional dosing as outpatients while being followed with periodic clinical and behavioral evaluations. Further dosing at higher levels of drug beyond 12 weeks is anticipated if FDA approval is received.